disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dr Aidan Quinn/IMG World of LEGENDS Speculation
So Img Worlds of adventure Located in Dubai Has Announced a 2ND Theme park last year and We are going to See those lands in this Indoor theme park in the future • Nickelodeon - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Dora the Explorer - SpongeBob SquarePants • Ubisoft® - Assassin’s Creed® - Raving Rabbids® - Just Dance® • Saban Brands - Saban’s Power Rangers • Pokémon • Mattel - Barbie® doll - Hot Wheels® - Bob the Builder™ - Thomas & Friends™ - Mega Bloks® • The Animé Zone - Toei Animation: Dragon Ball Z and One Piece - TV TOKYO: Naruto • Cartoon Network (a partner in IMG Worlds of Adventure) - We Bare Bears - Other hit and classic brands to be revealed • IMG Worlds’ proprietary brands - Legends of Arabia - Lost Valley – Dinosaur Adventure Damn... That's A Lot But Any Nick stuff can we see besides DORA. Spongebob and TMNT? Maybe Miraculous ladybug. Jimmy neutron's Nicktoon blast and Loud house: Loud indoor coaster and more. Personally, Can we see a Haunted house something like Saw? I Don't know but... Sigh... Here we go. Nickelodeon: Dora the explorer: Dune buggies (Bumper cars) =SpongeBob's Super Splashing 4-D Ride= Teenage mutant ninja turtles: The ride (A Ride similar to Transformers the ride 3D. And The Amazing adventures of spiderman at Universal studios. Speed of magic at Ferrari world Abu dhabi. Avengers battle of ultron at It's other theme park. Curse of Darkastle at Busch gardens Williamsburg. And Tokyo Panic cruise.) Jimmy neutron's Nicktoon blast Ladybug and Cat noir Stunt show School of Rock The Musical My life as a Teenage robot: The ride (It can be like that old a$$ Ride Kongfrontation at Universal. It closed the year before I Was born) Some Haunted house. Possibly A Dark Reboot of Miraculous. Legends of the Hidden temple or Danny phantom. I Dont know what else Mattel Barbie dream house experience (Similar to the one at Sawgrass mills mall. Since I Live in florida) A Thomas and friends junior coaster Hot wheels test track like ride Bob the builder ride A Mega bloks attraction Cartoon network: Cloudy with a chance of meatballs: The ride Gumball and Darwin's Super epic homemade coaster Regular show coaster We bare bears themed ride Teen titans ride (Original or Go! (Dosen't matter) ) Etc Ubisoft: Assasian's creed (Eurofighter) Just dance tower (Great for Touraments and shit like that) Rabbids: ??? Cold fear 5D Or ZombiU 5D Experience Power rangers: B&M Dive coaster Animes: Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War *Dragon Ball LIVE! *Naurtro *Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Duel Coaster *Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4D *Naurtro 2 *Pokemon Quest 4D *Dragon Ball GT: Goku's Mega Coaster *Naurtro 3 *Pikachu's FunZone! *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Looping Coaster *Naurtro 4 *Pokemon Showcase Bus Panic *Dragon Ball Super: Goku Black Vs Future Trunks *Naurtro 5 *Mega Evolution Sidewinder\ *One piece: (Similar to Pirates of the carribean: Battle for Buccanear blast) Lost valley: B&M Wing coaster to a flying dinosaur Indominus rex Attack Category:Blog posts